


Been Saving it all for You

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [18]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Confrontations, Embarrassment, First Time, Gossip, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: There were a few topics which were off limits for Yuya.He was okay with the others making fun of him, from time to time. He had gotten used to it, and had now learnt how to go with the flow and show as much self-irony as he could, even when he truly got mad.He was okay when they wanted to talk about the past, at least depending on what they wanted to dig up.





	Been Saving it all for You

**Title:** Been saving it all for you

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Word count:** 2.935

**Prompt:[428\. Sacrificed child](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

 

There were a few topics which were off limits for Yuya.

He was okay with the others making fun of him, from time to time. He had gotten used to it, and had now learnt how to go with the flow and show as much self-irony as he could, even when he truly got mad.

He was okay when they wanted to talk about the past, at least depending on what they wanted to dig up.

He wasn’t too fond of the idea of talking about how much of an idiot he was back then, but he could live through it.

He didn’t like, though, when they started to reminisce about the beginning of his relationship with Yuri.

It had been an incredibly long time, and yet Yuya still didn’t feel completely comfortable about it.

Yuri and him had soon found a balance, they had learnt how to be with each other, and now there was no one else he could imagine spending his life with; but it hadn't always been like that.

It had been Kei’s fault, of course. It hardly even was someone else bringing up this kind of stuff.

“No, I swear, the first time Kota and I slept together he was completely helpless. I practically had to do everything myself, and it’s not like I was much better than him, at that time.” he winced, then he grinned. “I should remind that to him from time to time, seeing how smug he is about sex.” he leant over to grab his teacup, sipping the warm liquid slowly and then raising his eyes on Daiki and Yuya. “Come on, you know the drill. I shared, now it’s kind of your turn.”

“I really don’t understand how every time you invite us over for tea it turns into an A.A. meeting.” the youngest of the three complained. “Besides, you’d think you would've run out of sexual anecdotes, since we’ve been doing this forever.”

Kei smirked, shaking his head.

“And from all the previous anecdotes you should know how Kota and I are. I don’t think I’ll ever run out of them.” he pointed out, then he sighed. “Come on, I'm curious. Back then we were all so private, we’ve missed out on all the fun. I remember one day you coming to me and blabbing something about you and Ryo-chan sleeping together, but it’s not like you’ve ever given me more than that.” he turned toward Yuya, smirking. “Even though, knowing them, it must’ve been cheesy and revolting.”

All Takaki managed to do was smile, even though he definitely agreed with Kei.

He was hoping not to draw too much attention on himself.

“It wasn’t all cheesy and it wasn’t revolting at all. Was a little awkward, though. Come on, we were young, I doubt any of us has ever had the sex of their lives at that time, we barely knew where to put our hands.” Daiki protested, crossing his arms. Then he seemed to think about it, he tilted his head and looked at Yuya. “Well... with Yuri you weren’t young at all, though. Was it any better than us?”

And Yuya panicked.

He sipped his tea, taking longer than he actually needed, trying to form a diplomatic answer in his mind.

He didn’t even know why it bothered him so much, but it did. It was like he went back in time, and all the anxiety he had had back then haunted him again.

He sighed, shrugging.

“I guess. I mean, at least I definitely knew where to put my hands.” he smirked, trying to take this down the funny road.

Kei didn’t let him.

“Come on, don’t make me beg for details. I'm never so stingy with the two of you.” he pointed out.

“We wish you were though, Kei-chan.” Daiki commented, but then he looked at Yuya. “Come on, it can’t be that bad. You were twenty and he was seventeen, at least you had that on you.” he shrugged. “Was it his first time?” he asked, innocently enough.

Yuya was rushing to answer, but then he stopped, frowning.

“I...” he squinted. “I guess.” he said in the end, looking almost horrified at the fact that he didn’t have a definite answer.

Both Kei and Daiki opened their eyes wide.

“What do you mean ‘you guess’?” Kei asked, bewildered. “How in the world did you sleep with him without knowing if he had ever had sex before?”

Yuya was starting to panic, and he wondered just how much Kei would've gotten offended if he had just gotten up and left without saying a word.

But the answer was a lot, so he tried to answer.

“I was... careful. I mean, I would've been careful anyway, Yuri was so...” he made a desperate sound, crossing his arms. “You know Yuri. He’s not the most open person in the world. And it was weird back then, so I didn’t ask him and he didn’t say. I just took for granted he had never slept with anybody else, that’s all.” he finished, shrugging and blushing heavily.

“They’re more messed up than us.” Daiki commented, addressing Kei.

“Most definitely. At least I know all the people Yabu’s laid his hands on before being with me.” he smiled, devilishly. “Which, lucky for him, aren't that many.”

Yuya wanted to try and defend himself, but he knew it was an argument he couldn’t win.

So he took his teacup back and tried to take the smallest sips possible, hoping he was going to be busy with it long enough to avoid any other question.

 

~

 

And of course, he should’ve known Kei and Daiki were only the tip of the iceberg.

He had managed to survive the rest of the afternoon without any other inappropriate question, but somehow the discomfort had followed him home.

And Yuri, being the sly, little thing he was, had noticed.

“So?” he told him while they were having dinner, the elder barely able to speak to him.

“So what?” Yuya asked him, raising his eyes from his plate, confused.

“So, what have Kei and Daiki done to you? You’ve been quiet the whole time you’ve been home, and it’s usually because Kei’s been bitchy about something. Do I have to go there and kill him?” he asked, smirking.

Yuya frowned, crossing his arms.

“I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” he muttered. “And anyway, he didn’t say a thing. It was just the subject he took. Not one I particularly enjoy.” he told him, pushing the salad away as to signal he was done eating for the night.

Yuri rolled his eyes, then got up and reached him, sitting in his lap, knowing it was something which usually managed to distract the elder.

“What? Had too much of your lettuce? Are you feeling full?” he mocked him, smiling.

Needless to say, the expression on Yuya’s face didn’t change much.

“Have fun all  you want. I'm not eating anymore, I wasn’t much hungry to begin with.” he informed him, keeping his hands to himself, while the younger had expected him to at least hold him.

Must’ve been worse than he thought.

“Was it about your diet? I know it’s a sore spot, but Kei and Daiki are usually pretty supportive about it.” he tried to guess.

“No. It had nothing to do with it, I...” Yuya sighed, leaning against the backrest, his hands finally brushing the younger’s thighs. “Kei was telling something about his first time with Kota. Well, complaining about it, of course. And it sort of went on from there.” he explained.

Yuri frowned, confused.

“What? I mean, I realize you must be tired of listening Kei talk about his sex life. I know I am. But it’s not like you’re not used to it.”

“You know Kei. He’s not just happy talking about himself, he has to know stuff from others.” Yuya told him, his voice much, much lower now.

Yuri got what he was talking about, and his frown deepened.

“Oh.” he said, straightening his back. “So he wanted to know about the first time _we_ had sex.” he paused, chewing his lip. “I didn’t think it was a sore spot at all, but I'm glad to know you see it that way.” he commented, then made as to get up, but the elder grabbed his wrists, keeping him there.

“Yuri!” he whined. “Why do you always have to take things the wrong way?” he sighed.

“I'm not taking things the wrong way. You’ve barely spoken to me since you’ve come back home and now you’re telling me it’s because Kei and Daiki asked about the first time we slept together. What should I make of it?” he asked, irritated.

Yuya kept quiet for a moment, his hands caressing Yuri’s arms in an attempt to distract him, while he thought about how to best put it.

“First of all, you know I don’t like to tell people stuff.” he pointed out. “It’s our thing, I don’t really think Kei’s got any business asking about that.”

“You’re coming a tad late, he got the best details out of me already.” Yuri commented, managing to smile a little.

Yuya took the hit, he grimaced, but he didn’t complain.

“Second.” he went on, as if the younger hadn't said a thing. “Yes, you could say somehow it’s a sore spot for me.” he saw that Yuri was ready to get mad and raised his hand to prevent him from saying anything. “Wait, let me explain. I was older than you, even though not by much, but still...” he made an exasperated sound, pressing his forehead against the younger’s shoulder. “You can't understand it, Yuri. Try to put yourself in my shoes. You’re so damn _little_ , I was terrified I was going to hurt you. I don’t think I’ve ever been that nervous in my whole life.” he raised his eyes on him again, and Yuri saw he was blushing.

“Damn, you’re awfully confident about your size.” he scoffed, bothered by what the elder had said. Yuya knew it, he had never liked much the way the elder treated him the first times they slept together, almost afraid he was going to break him. But Takaki just couldn’t help it.

“It’s not about my si... Yuri!” he complained, blushing even harder. “Besides, I never heard you complain about it.” he muttered, trying to defend his dignity.

Normally, Yuri would've reassured him. Far from him to do something like that now.

“You’re right, I can't understand. You always make it sound like I’ve been some sort of child sacrificed on the altar of your sexual gratification, Yuya. The fact that you’re older doesn’t mean you had some sort of responsibility toward me. I wanted to have sex with you, you wanted to have sex with me, we had been together for a while and so we did it. I don’t think there’s something weird about it.” he told him, sounding incredibly logical.

“I didn’t have responsibilities?” Yuya repeated, another of the thing Daiki said coming back to mind. “On the contrary, I believe I did. I mean...” he was getting lost. “It’s not about age at all. What I want to say is... I had had sex before.” was all he managed to say, and he had to push the younger off of him and get up, almost feeling suffocating.

He went to the fridge, taking a bottle of water and drinking directly from it, again trying to make some time to think about what to say to him.

Turned out, he didn’t need to.

“What? Have you even asked me if I was a virgin back then?” Yuri said, getting up as well and walking toward him, the look on his face way past furious now.

“Weren’t you?” Yuya murmured, uncertain.

“You just took for granted I was, right? Would you have changed anything you did with me if I had told you I wasn’t? That the high and mighty Takaki Yuya, with all his compassion and his care wasn’t going to be the first man to ever fuck me?” he asked, his voice louder now, and Yuya realized he was mad for real.

He cursed himself, and Kei and Daiki.

“Yes.” he admitted, his eyes on the floor. “I took for granted you were a virgin. I'm sorry, Yuri. You were seventeen, and I saw you...” he stopped, before saying something he would've regretted, but the younger understood it anyway.

“You saw me like a kid. Not enough to avoid sticking it in though, right?” the other scoffed, then he stormed out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later Yuya heard the bedroom door slam.

He took a deep breath. Then another, and another one.

He was astonished at how, after seven years together, he still managed to say the most wrong possible thing to Yuri. He had a talent for it, really.

He decided to get up, and walked toward his fate, with little to none will to do so.

He found Chinen laying on his stomach on the bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall.

He was clearly thinking about something, and Yuya wanted to prevent him from doing just that.

“You can insult me, if it’d make you feel better.” he told him, sitting next to him. Yuri didn’t even bother answering. “Ok, I’ll start. Feel free to cut in whenever you think I'm not being accurate. I'm an idiot, an insensitive jerk, I never know what the right thing to say is, I always talk too much and I never think before doing so. You don’t understand how in the world I still can't understand how you feel and act accordingly to it. You…”

And there Yuri interrupted him, the hint of a smile on his face.

“I don’t want you to act accordingly to how I feel or what I say, Yuu.” he clarified, sitting up.  He sighed, looking incredibly frustrated. “I just wish, after all this time, you wouldn’t still see me as some cute little thing who somehow needs your protection. Especially because, let’s face it: you’re the cute tall thing which needs _my_ protection.” he pointed out, and Yuya laughed at that.

“Indeed.” he admitted, bowing his head a little. “And I don’t consider you a cute little thing. I mean, you’re cute and no matter how much you try and deny it, you _are_ little, but...” he shrugged. “You’re the adult here, I guess.”

It was Yuri’s turn to laugh, as he sat up and brought a hand to the elder’s face.

“You’re an idiot.” he told him, affectionately. “But I kind of knew that when I decided to be with you, so I suppose that makes me an even bigger idiot.” he shrugged, leaning over so that Yuya could kiss him.

And Takaki was actually glad  he had saved himself so easily, but there was still something bugging him.

He kissed him for a little while longer, basking in the feeling of his boyfriend’s lips on his own, and then he pulled away, hesitatingly.

“Yuri?” he called.

“Mh?” the younger didn’t quite seem ready to be done with kissing, which made Yuya laugh.

“Had you?” he asked, blushing slightly.

Yuri surrendered and opened his eyes, looking at him.

“Had I what?”

“Slept with someone else before me. I mean, I know I should’ve asked you back then, and it’s not that I didn’t care or something. Perhaps... well, I think I just couldn’t handle the answer.” he explained, grimacing.

“Can you now?” Chinen grinned, moving further to go and sit between his legs, pressing his back against the elder’s chest.

“No, I can't.” Yuya admitted. “But I figure is better if I know it now, after seven years together, than back where I didn’t know where we were going.”

Yuri smiled, raising his head to kiss the other’s jaw.

“See, I’ve always been the adult between the two of us. I knew exactly where we were going.” he told him, then he sighed. “You can rest your mind, Yuuyan. I actually was a virgin.” he admitted, wincing.

And he found that the smile on the elder’s face was way too over the top for something so trivial, but he didn’t reproach him for that.

He had learnt a long time ago not to mess with Yuya and his insecurities.

“That’s nice.” he said, his voice incredibly low. “I love that I’ve been your first.” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on the side of the younger’s head.

“You love that you’ll be my only one.” Yuri pointed out, pressing himself harder against him.

“That, too.” Yuya admitted. “So, I guess it’s not a sore spot anymore.”

“Well, I had never had sex before, you didn’t somehow hurt me and... yeah, I guess you were half decent. You can go and throw that in Kei’s face next time you guys meet.” Yuri joked, making the elder laugh.

“I love you, Chinen Yuri.”

“And trust me, that’s probably the only reason why I'm still here.” Yuri commented, sourly, then he smirked. “Except for your size, of course.” he mocked him.

Yuya blushed heavily, but he let it go.

He was always bound to say the wrong thing, and he wasn’t going to tempt fate any more than this.


End file.
